oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal halberd
|name = Crystal halberd |image = |tradeable = No |release = 5 March 2015 |update = Achievement Diaries |members = Yes |equipable = Yes |quest = No |stackable = No |high = 167400 |low = 111600 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = A nice sturdy pike. |weight = 2 }} The crystal halberd is a degradable two-handed weapon made from elven crystal. It requires completion of Hard Western Provinces Diary to wield, as well as 70 Attack, 35 Strength and 50 Agility. In order to obtain a crystal halberd, one must talk to Islwyn who will offer to sell you a "new" crystal halberd for 750,000 coins. Alternatively, one can take a crystal seed to Ilfeen to be recharged at a discounted price into a "full" crystal halberd. The crystal halberd is significantly more powerful than a dragon halberd, making it a good choice as a melee safespot weapon. The crystal halberd is frequently used for its special attack, which can deal high damage against large enemies. It also works on the Corporeal Beast and is unaffected by the non-spear weapon damage penalty, as halberds are classified as spears when used against the corporeal beast. While bested by the special attacks of the Dragon dagger and Dragon claws against other monsters, the crystal halberd is still popular for this purpose. 100px |caption = A player wielding a crystal halberd }} Combat styles Special attack The Crystal halberd shares the same special attack as the dragon halberd, consuming 30% of the player's special attack energy. In addition to a 10% damage boost, if used against "large" monsters (anything that is larger than 1x1, such as General Graardor), the special attack will deal an additional second hit onto them, although with 25% reduced accuracy. It can also hit 10 enemies in a multi-combat area in a 3x1 area centred on the main target. The crystal halberd's special attack's accuracy rolls against the opponent's slash defence. When using gear with the highest strength bonus and a Slayer helmet or Black mask on task, the highest possible hit with the special attack is 71–71 (total of 142) on large monsters. While this is higher than what Dragon claws and Dragon dagger can achieve, the much slower attack speed of the halberd is a major downside, so the claws and dagger generally lead to faster damage output in combat. The special attack's ability to hit up to 10 enemies can prove more useful; when on a Slayer task where stacking enemies up in one pile to cast multi-combat spells is efficient, such as Smoke devils, the Crystal halberd can deal a large amount of additional damage, often twice that of an Ice Barrage. Degrading The crystal halberd degrades over time. After 250 hits, it degrades into a "Crystal halberd 9/10", and thereafter for every 250 hits, it will degrade another 1/10th, until it reverts into a crystal seed after a total of 2,500 hits, and must be recharged before it can be used again. If the special attack is used and it hits an opponent twice or multiple opponents, it will be considered one hit in regards to degradation. As the halberd degrades, the negative Magic attack bonus and the defence bonuses remain the same while the positive attack bonuses decrease as shown below. The crystal halberd can be imbued for 2,000 Nightmare Zone points per charge, requiring 20,000 points to imbue a fully charged halberd. Imbuing the crystal halberd does not keep it from degrading, however its stats will remain at their maximum, regardless of how much it has degraded. When the halberd reverts back to a crystal seed, it will lose its imbue, and players must imbue it again using points from the Nightmare Zone. Additionally, imbuing a crystal halberd that has already degraded to 9/10 or below will restore the halberd's stats to their maximum. Recharging Ilfeen will recharge crystal seeds into crystal bows, crystal shields or crystal halberds. She can be found teleporting back and forth between two clearings in Isafdar. Initially, Ilfeen charges 750,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal halberd. However, the price is decreased by 150,000 coins each time Ilfeen re-enchants a seed for a player, in the following manner, until reaching the minimum recharge cost of 150,000 coins: The amount that Ilfeen charges is dependent on the number of crystal seeds she has re-enchanted, not the number of crystal halberds she has recharged. For example, a player who pays Ilfeen 900,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal bow will only have to pay her 600,000 coins to recharge a seed into a crystal halberd. Trivia *It is one of the few pieces of equipment that requires three different skill levels to wield (Agility, Attack, Strength), as well as having several skill requirements, including level 100 combat, to obtain from the Hard Western Provinces Diary. This makes it one of the most difficult to obtain weapons in the game. *Upon release, the weapon was extremely bugged, rendering it almost useless. The combat interface displayed unarmed options (punch, kick, block). However, when you attacked an NPC or player, the message "Unrecognised ranged weapon" was displayed. This was fixed a week later. *Previously, the right click uncharge option would give the message "Nothing interesting happens." This option should enable the player to remove the weapon's imbued status, however it did not. This was fixed in an update on . *The Crystal halberd did not originally have a special attack, this was later polled before adding into the game. *Previously, the crystal halberd did not decrease in price when re-enchanting the crystal seed multiple times, requiring 750,000 coins for every new crystal halberd when buying one from Ilfeen. This was changed in an update on . *The Crystal halberd's special attack used to only hit the main target on the central tile, but hit an unlimited amount of monsters on the two adjacent tiles. This was fixed in an update on , capping the maximum number of monsters to 10, but allowing monsters standing on the same tile as the primary target to also be affected by the attack. References Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons with Special attacks